vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheila Bennett
Sheila Bennett was the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, mother of Abby Bennett, and also a witch. Sheila '''was a member of the Bennett Family. History Season One Sheila "Grams" Bennett was the warm and loving grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, and as a descendant of a long and powerful line of witches, she knew all along that Bonnie was capable of being a powerful witch as well, but her granddaughter didn't believe her until she started manifesting her powers unconsciously. Afterwards, she often went to Sheila for help. As Sheila taught Bonnie about the dangers of witchcraft, she also trained Bonnie on how to control her magic. She insisted on Bonnie's wearing of a crystal talisman that had belonged to their ancestor Emily Bennett, which was later destroyed by Emily herself while she was possessing Bonnie's body. Sheila helped Stefan locate Bonnie and Elena, who had both been kidnapped by Anna and Ben. Later, she helped Bonnie open the tomb so Damon could get Katherine. She and Bonnie broke the spell sealing the vampires in the tomb to release Stefan and Damon, but the effort had greatly weakened her. The exhaustion finally overwhelmed her after she returned home, and passed away in her bedroom as Bonnie and Elena were recovering downstairs. Season Three After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of nature has been offset, together, Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that would destroy the Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. Season Four In Growing Pains, before Bonnie has the chance to bring Elena back, Shelia doesn't allow it and tells Bonnie the spirits will punish her in ways she couldn't imagine if she continues to use dark magic and tells her to go back. When Bonnie comes back to put Niklaus back in his own body, Sheila appears again, warning Bonnie, but when trying to stop her granddaughter, the spirits take their anger out on Sheila, causing her to suffer cruelly. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie bleeds in the cave containing Silas' tomb, which allows him to project illusions into her mind. He creates an illusion of Sheila in order to try to get Bonnie to raise him, but Jeremy helps her fight it by telling her that he can't see Sheila, and that he is real where as Sheila is not. After that, the illusion disappears. In The Walking Dead, after Bonnie dropped the veil to the Other Side, Sheila returned when Bonnie was struggling to breathe after Silas made her think that she can't breathe. She helped Bonnie get what Silas made her think out of her head and then Bonnie hugged her. Bonnie told her she wanted to talk to Qetsiyah to learn how to stop Silas, but she tells her that she doesn't need her as she is already strong enough with her expression. Later, she appeared again to Bonnie to tell her that she needed to close the veil. Bonnie kept saying that first she needed to bring Jeremy back. Sheila warns Bonnie that Jeremy's death was the will of Nature and there is no magic on this Earth strong enough to challenge it. Bonnie tells Sheila that she has every magic and proceeds to cast the spell anyway. Sheila begs her not to do it, but Bonnie refuses to listen and Sheila disappears, while the spell kills Bonnie. Bonnie wakes up as a ghost, and Sheila tells her that she is dead. In Graduation, Sheila tells Bonnie to say her goodbyes and then later comes back and guides Bonnie to the Other Side. Season Five Bonnie mentions several times that she saw her on the Other Side when she was a normal ghost and as the Anchor to the Other Side. In Resident Evil, she appears to Bonnie and tells her something is wrong with the Other Side and that something escaped. She tells her that the witches are afraid of what is happening. In What Lies Beneath, Sheila appears and advises Bonnie to be honest with Jeremy about the condition of the Other Side and the strong possibility of Bonnie disappearing along with it. She also bumps into a lamp and they learn that spirits on the Other Side can now move objects on the physical plane. In Home, Sheila returned for a final time to say goodbye to Bonnie. She tells Bonnie that she is proud of the woman she has become and that she will not pass through her to be resurrected because she has found peace by helping Bonnie find her peace. She hugs Bonnie, tells her she loves her and to stay strong, and walks into a white light and moves on. Personality Born and bred in the picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Sheila was a level-headed and strong-willed sorceress, and also the Occult teacher at a local community college. Physical Appearance Sheila Bennett was well known for her almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and curly long hair. Appearances '''Season 1 * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * Bloodlines * Fool Me Once Season 3 * Ghost World (Corporeal Ghost) Season 4 * Growing Pains (Ghost) * The Five (Photo) * Down the Rabbit Hole (Illusion) * The Walking Dead (Corporeal Ghost) * Graduation (Corporeal Ghost) Season 5 * Resident Evil (Ghost) * What Lies Beneath (Ghost) * Home ''(Ghost/Final Appearance in the Series) Name *'Sheila''' is of anglicized form of "Cecilia", from the Roman "Coecus" meaning "blind". Trivia *From the first season, Sheila showed displeasure with Bonnie getting involved in vampire business. Even after her death, Sheila watches over Bonnie. *Sheila is the first ghost shown to suffer the wrath of the spirits. *Sheila is the first to confirm that Nature has consciousness, including a plan for vampires. * She is the first witch seen to die from overuse of magic. **Chronologically, Sheila is the second to die from overuse of magic, Caitlin was the first. *Sheila mentions the four basic elements in preparing the spell and the pentagram, when trying to open the tomb, but she does not mention another element. *Sheila has an almost religious devotion to Nature and it's will. Even to the point of warning Bonnie that her actions go against its will. *She is the first witch to appear as a spirit whenever the veil has been weakened. *She finds peace before the Other Side is destroyed and is not taken by the darkness. *It is highly possible that Sheila made a deal with the witches to ensure Bonnie finds peace. In Season Six, Damon and Bonnie discover that Grams had in fact arranged for her to enter a time loop created with a Bennett spell by the Gemini Coven to imprison Kai. As a Bennett, Bonnie was the only one who could do the spell to escape the time loop. *Sheila was an ally and family friend of the Gemini Coven. *She helped the Gemini Coven create the Otherworldly Time Dimension in order to imprison Malachai so that he would relive May 10, 1994 repeatedly, which would remind him of what he have done to four of his siblings for all eternity. *Sheila is believed to be responsible for the creation of The Ascendant as only the blood of a Bennett Witch can perform the spell to activate it's power. Gallery Grams.jpg|Sheila Bennett in Season One Grams and Bonnie.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-30-18h41m05s207.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-30-18h45m17s167.png MV5BMTM1OTYyMDkxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjI4MTgxMw@@._V1._SX500_SY344_.jpg MV5BNzgyNDI2NzEwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI4MTgxMw@@._V1._SX500_SY333_.jpg Sheila_bennett.png tumblr_lf2iipO1ck1qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_lmreiifWYp1ql3guno1_500.png normal_090 grams.jpg|Sheila Bennett in Season Three normal_168 grams.jpg normal_178.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h32m17s122.png|Sheila Appears vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h32m26s211.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h34m54s146.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h34m06s179.png S4ep1p50.png|Sheila Bennett in Season Four S4ep1p49.png S4ep1p60.png S4ep1p59.png Sheila-tomb.png SheilaGrams (1).png SheilaGrams (3).png SheilaGrams (4).png SheilaGrams (6).png SheilaGrams (7).png SheilaGrams (11).png SheilaGrams (12).png SheilaGrams (13).png SheilaGrams (14).png SheilaGrams (24).png SheilaGrams (26).png SheilaGrams (31).png SheilaGrams (32).png Screenshot_2095.jpg See also Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters